Newspapers
by susies-fandom-wonders
Summary: @fincherly requested Luke and Hershel coming across articles regarding the murder of Desmond's family.


@fincherly said: Prompt: Layton and/or Luke stumble upon images and newspapers and stuff regarding the murder of Desmond's family

HHHHHhhhhhhhh Oh boi

Newspapers

Professor Layton crinkled his brows as he looked through his office. Luke was there with him, and he was looking through stacks of books and papers. He had misplaced some notes for his archaeology class, and he needed to find them before the weekend came.

"Have you found anything yet, Luke?" The professor asked. The boy shook his head.

"I haven't seen any of your notes, Professor. Are you sure they aren't at home?" Layton straightened before giving a thoughtful hum.

"That is certainly not out of the realm of possibility." Luke shuffled through more papers before giving a frustrated huff.

"These are really old, Professor. Why keep them?" Layton looked over the boy's shoulder. The papers were several years old.

"I honestly have no idea, Luke. Why don't we throw them away?" Luke reached for the stack before his eyebrows shot high on his head. The boy reached for the paper in the middle of the stack.

"Professor, look at this."

"Hmm?" Layton took the yellowing paper from Luke and looked at the headline.

'Archaeologist's Family Found Dead in Their Home'

Layton scanned over the article before finding a name that struck a chord deep within him.

"So this is what he was talking about." While they were on that trip with Aurora (it seemed like so long ago -- it was really only a few months), Professor Sycamore had brushed on the topic of a family he used to have. As Layton looked over the article, he could see why the older professor had never elaborated.

The two women found, Olivia and Violet Sycamore, were found dead in the foyer, having been shot at close range by what appears to be a standardized pistol, though authorities have yet to confirm this statement. Olivia, the wife, was found shot in the chest, the bullet piercing her heart and killing her instantly. Violet, however, was still alive when paramedics appeared, suffering damage to her skull and brain where the bullet hit. Unfortunately, the Sycamore's daughter passed while being rushed to the hospital. Professor Desmond Sycamore allegedly saw the murders take place, and he had to be taken to the hospital as well with severe damage to his entire body. Raymond, the butler of the Sycamores, only heard about the crimes the very next day, and is currently with the professor in the hospital for support while the authorities question them both.

"My word," Layton muttered quietly. There were pictures of the Sycamore estate, along with the pictures of the two who had been killed, their names printed under each picture. Layton moved to his desk to sit in his chair, his concern growing. If the elder professor had been there when the murder had taken place, then that would have really impacted him. Luke looked at the professor with concerned eyes as he peered at the article about the man he had grown to trust during the Azran trip. Layton found the next part of the article.

Professor Desmond Sycamore has, understandably, refused to talk to the press about this matter. He was arrested for suspicion on the murders of his wife and daughter, and was released yesterday evening with no charges pressed. According to witnesses, when the professor exited the car to go into his home, he was unresponsive towards any type of question, and his butler, Raymond Reddington, escorted him into his home.

"It has been a very difficult couple of days for the Master," Raymond said. "It would be [best] to question him when he recovers."

There was a single picture after that small section, and it contained a somewhat blurred photo of Desmond. His head was directed towards the ground, his head swimming in bandaging, as people crowded around him. Raymond was in front of the man, a hand on his shoulder as he guided him through the people around him. He seemed to hold an arm to his chest, and (though it was incredibly hard to see) his leg was in a cast. Layton felt a pang of guilt.

He remembered something like this, though he was preoccupied with Claire's death to really pay attention to it. He sighed, looking at Luke. The boy's features were creased with sympathy, his eyes cast to the ground as tears welled in his eyes.

"How awful, Professor." Luke's voice carried a soft tremor, giving a hint as to how shaken the boy really was. Layton motioned for Luke to come closer to him, and as he did, he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"There, there, my boy. You couldn't have done anything about this."

"I still feel awful. How could he have lived through all of that?" Layton thought back to what Descole said before he was whisked away by Raymond.

"The Azran legacy as all I have to live for!" Desmond had lost everything, and he had thrown himself into the Azran as a result, not caring what happened to him anymore.

So then, what was Descole for?

"I'm not sure, Luke." Layton's voice was softer than it normally was as he tried to comfort the boy in his arms.

And he wasn't. He wasn't sure at all.


End file.
